


Красота – страшная сила

by Hrenougolnik, kirikokun



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22880257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirikokun/pseuds/kirikokun
Summary: Как понравиться кому-то, если не умеешь улыбаться?Задание: оружие
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 91





	Красота – страшная сила

– Как понравиться мужику?

– Однако, – протянула она, окинула Баки неприятным сканирующим взглядом, словно острым ноготком надрез где-то сделала и внутрь забралась. – Даже интересно, кто счастливчик.

– Рамлоу, – не стал скрывать Баки, да и смысла особого в этом не видел. Ему очень нужна была помощь, и почему-то думалось, что откровенность, наоборот, зачтётся.

– Не самый простой вариант.

Вот тут Баки был полностью согласен. Брок простым и понятным не был. Он всегда улыбался, но за этой улыбкой не было ничего положительного, доброго и светлого. Он умудрялся смотреть так, что даже Баки иногда хотелось вжать голову в плечи и на всякий случай попросить прощения. А уж про личную жизнь командира Страйка и вовсе никому ничего не было известно.

И вот теперь Баки учился улыбаться. Честно учился. Он тренировался перед зеркалом; «на кошках», напугав до икоты незнакомую девушку в супермаркете; искал правильную технику улыбок в интернете, но всё получалось каким-то кривым.

– Улыбка – страшное оружие, – сказала тогда Наташа.

Ага! Массового поражения.

Но Баки упрямо тренировался и… улыбнулся Броку, встретив его однажды вечером в коридоре, недалеко от зала.

– Блядь, Барнс, – вздрогнул Брок. – Смерти моей хочешь? Хули выскакиваешь, как чёрт, из темноты?

И ушёл! Ушёл! Оставив Баки одного в коридоре.

Пришлось согласиться, что с улыбкой идея не прокатила, но Баки на всякий случай тренировки не прекращал.

Потом Наташа посоветовала привести себя в порядок.

– Да ты похож на лесника, – всплеснула она руками. – Не моешься неделями, бреешься топором и носишь то, что одолжил у Стива. Эту толстовку я точно видела у него.

Баки не стал спрашивать, как и когда она успела заглянуть в шкаф Капитана Америки, личная жизнь Стива его не касалась, но к совету прислушался.

В уходовой косметике Баки не разбирался от слова совсем. Это в оружии ему не было равных, а вот все эти шампуни, скрабы, пилинги оказались тёмным лесом. Но интернет и терпеливая консультантка в магазинчике недалеко от дома решили проблему.

С одеждой оказалось сложнее. Баки не понимал современную моду и не собирался понимать. Все эти узкие подвёрнутые внизу джинсики сидели на нем просто по-идиотски, но что только не сделаешь, чтобы понравиться? А потому Баки сдался и позволил одеть себя так, как виделось специально нанятому для этого стилисту.

Результат превзошёл всякие ожидания, правда, не в том смысле, на который рассчитывал Баки. Брок не упал к его ногам в новомодных радужных кедах, но подавился кофе и, прокашлявшись, поинтересовался, за каким хером Роджерс своего лучшего друга хуярит щитом по голове.

– Не создан я для…

– Флирта? – перебила его Наташа. – А ты пробовал вообще флиртовать?

Конечно, пробовал, но Брок мало того что не повёлся, так и коситься как-то очень подозрительно начал, словно догадался, но принимать информацию как она есть наотрез отказывался.

– А может, он вообще не гей?

На эту тему, если честно, Баки не думал. А ведь действительно, объект желания мог банально не привлекать свой пол (Баки же за ним не следил!), но от этой мысли становилось очень горько и неприятно. Да, Брок ничего ему не должен, но глупое сердце всё равно любило и надеялось на взаимность.

В итоге Баки забил. Да, улыбался теперь Броку, только Броку, но яркие модные шмотки сменил на просто удобные и идеально подходящие по размеру, выкинул очки без диоптрий и продолжал себе спокойненько дрочить на светлый образ, пока не случилось странное.

Баки страшно устал. Миссия выдалась долгой и неприятной. Ему хотелось немного побыть наедине с самим собой, пофантазировать, подрочить, в конце-то концов, но до дома ехать с разукрашенной тактическим гримом мордой и воняя палёным не хотелось, а потому Баки первым делом направился в сторону душевых.

– Блядь, Барнс, ты просто секс ходячий!

От хриплого голоса его порнокошмара все волоски на теле разом встали дыбом, кровь отлила от головы и на огромной скорости устремилась к члену. А уж когда жёсткая ладонь коснулась дрогнувшего пресса, Баки чуть в голос не завыл.

– Можешь меня потом ёбнуть, но я сдохну, если не отсосу тебе.

Брок смотрел страшно. В его взгляде было такое, что Баки смог только кивнуть, не смея проронить и звука, наблюдая, как Брок стягивает с себя чёртову тесную футболку, бесполезной тряпкой отбрасывая её куда-то в сторону, опускается прямо на кафельный пол на колени и…

Мир поплыл. Тонкие губы, растянутые вокруг болезненно напряжённого члена, жар узкой глотки, громкий, забивающий шелест воды стон и глаза… жёлтые, звериные, горящие таким желанием присвоить… собственные пальцы в тёмных волосах, хрипы, мольба не останавливаться и оргазм – выстрелом в висок, до подогнувшихся коленей и полной потери ориентации в пространстве.

– Всё же ты сладкий, – тихий довольный смешок на ухо и мягкие объятия контрольным. – Хочу тебя себе, детка, заебался дрочить на это всё.

– Забирай, – на одном дыхании выпалил Баки, впервые в своей очень долгой жизни краснея.

– Блядь, – Брок тихо рассмеялся, чмокнул в губы. – Ты чёртово оружие массового поражения, но ты моё оружие. Моё, слышишь?

Баки слышал, но мог только улыбаться и прижиматься пылающей щекой к его плечу.


End file.
